As electronic devices are increasingly used, electronic device providers competitively develop electronic devices for providing a variety of convenient functions and additional functions to appeal to more users. Recently, diverse applications with various functions have been released for the sake of the users' convenience and leisure time. According to the related art, the electronic device may include several or tens of applications therein.
As wireless communication technologies advance, various methods allowing the electronic device to send and receive data to and from another electronic device are serviced. For example, the electronic device can send data to the other electronic device at a close range using Near Field Communication (NFC) tagging. In detail, the electronic device can detect the other electronic device at a close range and send stored application thereof to the other electronic device using the NFC. For example, the electronic device can send current display application information to the other electronic device at a close range so as to execute the application in the other electronic device.
However, such methods according to the related art do not consider both of the electronic devices in the one-way communication, and accordingly the communication can disregard an intention of the electronic device or the other electronic device.
Thus, a need exists for a method for sending and receiving the data by taking into account the intention of both of the electronic device and the other electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.